All About Us 2
by that.smiley
Summary: Chase has a plan to whisk Rory off on a Saturday adventure involving his terrible driving, a very tall tree, and small velvet box with something shiny inside. *Wink, wink*
**A/N: Hi! So, this is kind of a continuation from my other story, "All About Us," which I posted almost a month ago on July 19. It took me awhile to get this idea down and on paper. Sorry! I hope you guys like it all the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rory's POV**

"Chase, are you SURE you can drive?" I asked for the umpteenth time, crossing the courtyard of our college.

Yes, OUR college. (Okay, TECHNICALLY, it's my old college (since I graduated last year), but it's still Chase's college. For the next weekend, anyway.) Chase transferred here during my second year of school. See, he figured out how to work Netflix and watched a bunch of movies about people in college. Naturally, this sent him into full-on-freak-out mode, even though he had been convinced up until that point that everything would be fine. He hadn't really understood the whole college concept, I guess. The prospect of frat boys hitting on me freaked him out.

Anyway, I'd walked into our shared apartment one day to find him standing in front of a giant presentation board. "Rory, please sit down," he'd said.

I'd walked toward him and sat down on our couch. "Chase, what's go—"

"Shhhhh! I have created a presentation!"

"Okay…" I'd said slowly, preparing myself for a very dramatic Chase moment.

He'd thrust a very well put together chart titled "WHY CHASE SHOULD GO TO COLLEGE WITH RORY:"

"You want to come to college?" I'd asked, eyebrows raised to their full height.

"Rory, no interruptions until the end of my report. Please silence all M3s, cellular telephones and other noise-making devices." He'd instructed, crossing the room in a very official fashion.

Throwing my hands up in surrender, I'd placed my M3 and my phone on the coffee table in front of me. It had been getting harder and harder to bite back my laughter at his concern, especially when excited goosebumps had been making their way up and down my arms. 'He wants to go to school with me!' I'd thought.

During my time in school, I'd learned that I didn't NEED to have Chase around; that wasn't what made our relationship special. The idea of needing someone had been romanticized so much that I had honestly believed that was how it was between the two of us, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

I WANTED to be with him. When I heard jokes, I found myself planning to tell him all about them as soon as I got home. I'd caught myself wishing he would break into my classroom at any given time so we could witness all my insane professors together. I looked forward to seeing him, but if he wasn't near, I could survive and function.

Chase had clapped his hands and brought my attention back to the front of the room, like he was the teacher and I the student. "Reason Number One: Chase should always be there to protect Rory from the insane frat boys."

"Chase, I can protect myself."

"Rory, Rory, Rory," Chase had said, shaking his head repeatedly. "Haven't you seen the party scene in "Pitch Perfect"? That was very intense, and anybody would be lucky to have someone like you, so they will try to—"

"Chase, everybody knows that I have a boyfriend and that I live with you. You do know that I talk about you all the time, right?" I'd said, somewhat exasperated, but also enjoying the fact that he wanted to spend time with me.

He'd opened and closed his mouth, and I'd laughed slightly. "What's the second reason?"

"Oh, right! Well, you could always use a study partner, and I'm very good at that since you taught me about Giggle."

"Google! Chase, it's pronounced 'Google.' We've been over this one."

"That's what I said! Remember, Lena was all, 'Welcome to Giggle, the meaning of life,' when you guys took me hostage in the library in ninth grade!"

"Yeah, I remember. I still can't believe that you went two years without figuring out what a computer is." I'd been forced to bite back laughter at the memory of his confused look when I'd brought a laptop to EAS for the first time.

"Mr. Turnleaf, tell me, do you have more reasons, or do you just want me to tell you that I would love to be in college with you?"

"I—You what?" Chase looked at me like I was crazy.

"I would love to go to college with you!" I'd said again as Chase's arms had woven themselves around me. He'd looked at me, not letting go, and I'd craned my neck to look into his eyes. We'd stayed like that for a bit, simply hugging and looking at each other. Gradually, we'd started swaying to silent music. Well, until he'd leaned down and whispered, "It's all about us." Then the two of sang what had become known throughout EAS as "The Chaurora Song." (I'm still convinced Chatty and Lena did that.) As we shifted from whisper-singing to Broadway-belting, the music became anything but silent.

Speaking of my dear friend, Lena had gone to college too. It was a magical-based one, since it would be slightly awkward for someone that appeared to be a fourteen-year-old to be in college. Unfortunately, Lena's spell, which was supposed to return her to her normal age hadn't worked for long. It had only lasted for three days. She and Melodie were always in the workshop at first. About two years ago, Lena had had enough. She'd decided that she had plenty of other inventions to figure out and that she needed to stop obsessing about her physical appearance. Naturally, she still worked on the counter-spell, but it wasn't a priority anymore.

Sighing at the memory, I realized I had fallen far behind Chase in our walk to the car across the courtyard. Once I finally caught up to Chase, he was standing impatiently beside our car. He opened the driver's seat and climbed in, hitting his head on the door, as usual. I shook my head slightly, an eye roll on the way. I climbed in the other door, then glanced at Chase, who seemed overwhelmed by all the buttons and leavers. He refused to learn how to drive, saying that he could use the Door Trek or fly to whatever destination he would ever need.

But, of course, he'd decided to surprise me. I couldn't drive us, since it was a secret, and he couldn't fly us there, since heights terrify me, even if he's carrying me. And since he had planned SO WELL, we couldn't use the Door Trek. So, he was going to drive.

"I can do this," he muttered to himself. That's really NOT a good sign. Life lesson: Never, ever let someone drive you if he has to whisper encouragements under his breath. Especially when it's 3:15 on the Saturday before graduation and parents are crowding all the streets.

"Chase, I'm driving." I said sternly. "You don't need to tell me where we are going. Just tell me when and where to turn."

Chase opened his mouth to object, but he couldn't think of anything good enough to counter my decision. He climbed out of the car, very dramatically, and we switched places.

For the next few hours, Chase pointed out turns for me, working as my GPS. I couldn't help but be reminded of all the times he'd given me step-by-step directions like this. When we danced at Queen Titania's pavilion; all our training sessions when he would tell me that I could do anything; going up the beanstalk, easing my fears steadily.

Only, something was different. During all of the previous times, our relationship had been altered. Even just at the start of college, his presence gave me butterflies and sweaty palms. Now seeing him brought a sense of comfort and safety. Chase brought hope. Things were new in the best possible way.

I knew him better. He was more open about his life in the Unseelie Court. I think it had something to do with all of his time spent there since my Tale. He'd been training with the Fey, and it brought back old memories. He would sit on our couch in our apartment, telling me about all the epic hide-and-go-seek games he had played with Cal. I'd found out that Chase's brother would yell at any Fey that called them half-brothers. They were real, true brothers.

Not only that, but, shock of shocks, Chase actually likes school. We'd both decided to major in education, figuring that would be the best method if we wanted to work at EAS. He was convinced that we would be able to graduate early, even if that meant that he would have to take more classes at a time. He succeeded, managing to graduate a year earlier than was expected. He could handle it easily, and I took over his sword classes when I was needed. We actually made a pretty good team, working together. Not to mention the fact that we skillfully managed to keep the bickering to a minimum in front of the other Characters.

We chatted during the drive, laughing at jokes, both looking forward to his graduation.

"Remember that time when Lena blew up the workshop and Chatty's legs started changing colors?"

"Yes! Ben was carrying on and screaming, 'We need water! My girlfriend is going to die!' He's awfully dramatic, you know."

"Oh, well, I wonder where he gets THAT from," I said, sending Chase an accusing look.

He laughed, his head hitting the back of his seat. "Ow," he whispered, and I started laughed twice as hard as I normally did.

He turned to look at me, those green eyes dancing with mirth, his left hand poised to shove me lightly; teasingly. Just as my laughter reached its fullest height, a word escaped from his lips. "There." My eyes followed his finger to the left, where a small park stood. I turned on my blinker, wondering why Chase wanted to take me to a park so badly.

It didn't realize how special this location was until I saw it from the front. It was rather barren, with two swings, one slide and a single ladder. But the surrounding trees were magnificent and captivating.

An image clouded my memory as I sat and stared ahead of me from the car. Mom and Dad announcing their divorce. Me running to this park. Hiding behind the tallest tree. Sobbing. My heart breaking at the thought of love dying. A little boy coming to comfort me. Finding out that little boy had been Chase. Believing him when he said that love couldn't ever be tarnished.

My jaw dropped. I took a deep breath, getting ready to start thanking Chase for the next three hours. But my lips and vocal chords weren't getting along. I couldn't say anything.

He must have noticed my sudden inability to speak. I saw him beaming somewhat nervously when I turned towards him. He had an unmistakable sparkle in his eyes; his smirk a little more hopeful than normal; fingers outspread and placed on his jeans. Chase only looked at me like that when he knew he had done something particularly romantic, but didn't know if I would completely love it, or if it would make me sad. It was always the former. He just hadn't figured that part out yet.

My voice still wasn't ready to be used. Not yet. So I simply reached out to grab his clammy hand. As if on instinct, our finger laced themselves together. I knew I was smiling like an idiot.

At least I knew I wasn't alone in that department, based on Chase's expression.

"Rory? Do you like it? It doesn't make you sad, right? I didn't mean for that to happen. Ben thought it would. Why didn't I listen? What is wrong with me? I just wanted to—"

I silenced him, shaking my head, my lips remembering to work, in more ways than one. I kissed him happily, quickly, beautifully. He was so wonderful. I could feel how much he mattered to me. The feeling just kind of . . . resonated inside of me. "Chase, thank you," I whispered, eyes still closed, his lips an inch from my own.

When I opened my eyes, we were both beaming, happiness radiating from our bodies. "Let's go look around." Chase's eyebrows rose as he spoke. Apparently he was very excited to see our official meeting place.

"Okay," I answered, joy echoing in our car, crashing around again and again like waves.

We walked around and went down slides. I raced Chase around the perimeter eight times. We each won four races, but I'm pretty sure he cheated. I heard something that sounded suspiciously like wings fluttering. Maybe he was just nervous about something.

"Cheater!" I yelled, giggling like a little kid, running up behind Chase and leaping onto his back. He caught me easily, apparently expecting my attack. Sneaking had never been my strong suit. I made a mental note to tech my students that art, so they were never caught in this same situation.

He carried me towards the trees. For a split second, I worried that he might try to fly me up to one of them. Then I remembered that this Chase wasn't the same guy I had met fourteen years before. He had learned to respect fears. Especially ones like this, reminding me of towering giants, cold ice, many enemies and my almost-ending. **(A/N: See what I did there?)**

Instead, he plopped me down beside the tallest tree in the area, forcing me to sit on some not-so-soft dirt. I suddenly became extra grateful for Lena's latest invention: Pants that clean themselves. It's been very handy, especially when Chase is around chocolate cake. You'd think the younger Characters would be attacking it, but Chase always beats them to it.

I glanced from my spotless jeans to Chase. His hands were in his hair, and he was muttering something to himself, facing the opposite direction. I saw one of his hands travel to his pocket. A sigh of relief escaped from his nervous form, and he put his hands over his face once more before turning to face me.

"Hi," he said. I thought I was supposed to be the awkward one.

"Hi," I beamed back, standing slowly and reaching for a hug, which he gladly accepted. His lips found the crown of my head, and when our eyes met and the hug broke, he looked much more comfortable. "Did you know that I love you?"

Chase tilted his head to the side, pretending to be lost in thought. "There have been a few hints. You willingly just hugged me; you didn't throw up when I kissed your forehead. I guess there is just one more test you have to pass for me to completely believe you."

Where was he going with this? "Okay…" I said hesitantly. Had I failed at telling him how much I love him?

In less than three seconds, Chase had pulled a small black box from his pocket and knelt to the ground. On one knee. My mind swirled. We had kind of talked about getting married. According to Chase's dream, it was inevitable. I just hadn't thought he was ready yet. I'd thought he might want to hold off on it.

"Rory, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without meeting you, there is no way I ever would have felt comfortable about my past. I never would have talked to anyone about it, and I don't think anyone would have accepted me as half-Fey if you hadn't first. You make me laugh harder than anyone else. You aren't afraid to put me in my place, which I need sometimes. Okay, a lot of times." I laughed and his eyes found my face. He was so perfect….

Then that infamous sentence escaped his lips: "Will you marry me?"

Without a second thought, and with full confidence, I said the words that everyone hopes to hear in response to his question: "Yes. Yes! A thousand times!"

"You—I—We—Um" Chase yelled, at a loss for words, standing up and slipping the ring on my all-important finger. It was the most beautiful silver band, and the diamond in the center was surrounded by a smaller version of what looked like wings.

He noticed me admiring it and quickly explained all the effort he had put it. Only slightly cockily. "The part around the diamond represents my wings, and our awkward moment at the Glass Mountain. Remember that?"

"Do I remember the first time my fiancé told me that I was the reason he wanted to stay in this world? Yeah, I remember," I told him teasingly, grinning madly at the word FIANCE. I could get used to calling him that.

Our eyes locked. "This was an excellent idea, by the way, Mr. Romantic." I winked.

"Since when was I Mr. Romantic?"

"Since you listened to every love song on iTunes so you could find the one we danced to for the first time. And since you found the park where we met."

"No, I totally failed on the proposal front." Since when was Chase modest? "It would have been so much better if it had been at the exact tree, but they chopped it down. I decided to take you here anyway, but…" His voice trailed off. Probably because I stood directly in front of him so he couldn't look anywhere except for my face.

"Chase, really, you can't be so hard on yourself. This proposal was completely—"

"AWFUL!" Chase finished. He waved one hand, palm out in front of him. "Give me back the ring. I'll try again and make it a thousand times better." I could practically see Chase plotting all the new ways he could ask me to marry him. He was reliving all the romantic moments we had experienced together, trying to decide which one to recreate.

I decided to change the subject. (I'd learned that from him.) "You know, we haven't kissed as an engaged couple yet."

"But, Rory, we can't be engaged until I redo that proposal!"

I rolled my eyes and closed the gap between us, one hand holding his cheek gently, the other on his chest. He seemed more content the instant we touched. Being around him made me feel like I could do anything—even convince him that his proposal had been perfect.

His hands found my waist and he pulled me just a little bit closer to him. I had to stand on tiptoe, which he knew I had trouble doing for an extended period of time. He lifted me up and I swung my legs around his waist, beaming against his lips. In less than a second, he was smiling too, and we had to break apart.

I had to work fast. It always took him a second to understand what happened after I kiss him, so maybe I could talk without being interrupted by his insecurities. "Chase, listen to me. Your proposal was perfect," I whispered, our foreheads touching. "You made me feel like a little kid again, playing tag, and I'm pretty sure I swooned when you whisked me away into the trees. It's okay that it wasn't the EXACT tree. I got the idea, and it was incredibly sweet of you to even remember which tree it was. Oh, and you can't have the ring back because I'm never, ever taking it off. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Chase answered, eyes locked on mine, much happier than they had looked just seconds before. He wanted so badly to be good enough for me, not understanding that I had fallen for him just as hard as he had fallen for me.

"So," he continued, "I really made you swoon?"

"Yes," I said back, grinning as our noses rubbed together.

"I love you, Rory Landon," Chase said.

"I love you too, Chase Turnleaf." He hugged me just a little tighter before letting me go back on the ground. He still wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Apparently he wasn't ready to break physical touch just yet. That's good, because I didn't want to either.

We made our way back to our car, watching the sunset as we drove back to EAS's entrance.

As we walked down the hallway to our apartment, a thought occurred to me. "Chase, how will we tell our students?" I asked.

"Well, I plan on barging inside and telling them that their favorite teacher is going to become a Turnleaf," he said, fumbling with the keys to our apartment.

I laughed, throwing my head back and enjoying the thought of being called "Aurora Turnleaf."

I would find out later that he had actually asked all of EAS for their blessing, plus my extended family and every crew member that had worked on a movie with my parents and had spoken to me. It was quite sweet.

"Well, yeah," Chase said, half-sheepishly. "But I told them not to bother us until morning, so we can watch Netflix until morning."

I laughed again, kissing him in the doorway of our apartment. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

So we spent the next few hours singing along to the radio and watching TV and laughing and rehashing old stories from the earlier days at EAS until we fell asleep on the couch, my head on his chest, the words "I love him" forever continuing in my mind.


End file.
